


Transmission

by AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms



Series: Transmission [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms/pseuds/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms
Summary: As Wheatley's power runs out, he makes a phone call. (Also posted on FFNet.)
Series: Transmission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Transmission

Wheatley knew he was going to die soon. Assuming a meteor or other sort of object didn’t collide with him, he would shut down in approximately four days, according to the diagnostic he had just run.

Most of his internal systems were damaged, including his solar panels and battery. He was surprised he had lasted this long, especially since a month ago, his space-obsessed companion had shut down.

There wasn’t anything he could do to save himself, but maybe there was something he could do to at least get some closure.

\---

Chell rarely used her phone, having few people to talk to and preferring to take care of most of her business in person. So when her cell phone began ringing, she was confused, but answered nonetheless.

_“Hey!”_ a familiar voice crackled through the speakers. _“I have no idea if that worked, but I’m assuming it did, since I don’t exactly have time to double-check. Um...hi! Again. If this worked, you know who I am, unless you forgot. I hope you didn’t forget, since I would have to introduce myself, and explain how we know each other, and I don’t really want to do that, but I suppose it would be good for you if you did manage to forget. Kind of awful, those memories would be...Right, as I was saying- I’m sorry. For everything. I can’t exactly do anything to make it up to you, being that I’m in space and about to die, though it might actually be a comfort for you to know that I’m dying. Yeah. In about two, no, one- yeah, one hour, I’ll shut off. Permanently. So...just- keep doing whatever it is you’re doing down there. Knowing you, it’s probably something really important. Maybe baking. I feel like you’d be a good baker. Bread, bagels. Why do you humans have so many different kinds of bread? It’s not even good for you.”_

The message started becoming more difficult to hear, static cutting through.

_“Just-I’m-bye.”_

There was a click as Wheatley hung up, and Chell was left alone to wipe her eyes and think.

\---

It had taken him days to hack into the internet and find her phone number, but it was worth it. Better than just floating around and waiting for the end, at the very least.

The timer in the corner of his vision ticked away, listing the seconds he had left.

10...

9...

Had Chell forgiven him? Through all of his searching, he had found her name. It was a pretty one.

5...

4...

He decided it didn’t matter if she had forgiven him or not. She would continue with her life, and he- well.

3...

2...

Wheatley closed his optic lids and drifted off.

1...


End file.
